Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is a character of The Walt Disney Company. Personality In early cartoons, Oswald was very similar to the early incarnations of Mickey Mouse, that being the mischievous but well-meaning character made popular among cartoons in the 1920s. He was quite energetic, inventive, adventurous and almost always caused trouble, but found his way out through cunning and wit. Oswald loved to play and make others laugh, but despite his flaws, he has morals and always tries to do the right thing. In his current revival (specifically in the Epic Mickey series), Oswald is portrayed as more aggressive, serious, and short-tempered than Mickey, though he does have a sense of fun and humor. Oswald is also introduced as being rough, bitter, spiteful and cold around anyone he doesn't trust. Ironically, despite having the moniker "lucky," Oswald is prone to bad luck as much as good luck, as he usually lands into adverse situations that require the luck and chance to resolve them. Aside from the Epic Mickey games, Oswald has also been shown harboring a strong jealousy towards his "replacement" for effectively stealing his life. Some materials indicate this relationship outside of the games; pictures were drawn by Walt himself depicted Mickey and Oswald meeting for the first time and support these sentiments. Oswald appeared to have a strong attachment to Walt to the point that he had a replica of his statue built in Wasteland, viewing him as a fatherly figure. Unfortunately, Walt's apparent favor towards Mickey would contribute further to Oswald's bitterness. Being forgotten for over 80 years made him very cynical (and quite selfish) about his life, mainly due to how no one remembers him. However, he is sympathetic towards others who suffer fates similar to his. It takes someone with a strong will to earn his trust. Beneath his harsh and cold exterior, however, lies a saddened, miserable and hurt character who just wants to be loved again by the hearts of millions. His time with Mickey helped him realize how Mickey cares about him despite their differences and the glory Mickey (unknowingly) stole from him for so long, allowing Oswald to drop his grudge and accept Mickey since it is what Walt would have wanted. It also makes him realize that it's not how many people that love you, but it's the people themselves. Besides being rather grumpy, Oswald is still mischievous, but he has a more mature approach towards life. With luck on his side, Oswald is willing to take risks and will attempt to do what's best for his family and friends. Though he doesn't appear to be, Oswald can be quite friendly if he wants to. His love for Ortensia is just as strong as Mickey's love for Minnie. Trivia *Despite Oswald's origins being a hand drawn black and white character for Universal Studios, Oswald's first appearance for cinema within the ownership of Walt Disney Motion Pictures is in a CG format (Get A Horse!). *Oswald, Goofy and Pete are three of the very few characters from the Classic Disney Shorts to have a biological child instead of a traditional niece or nephew. Goofy has Max, Pete has P.J. and Pistol and Oswald has the Bunny Children. *In the Bonkers comics, there is a character named Nimrod the Rabbit, a comedian and keeper of the Toonstone, who is very similar to Oswald. *He had been voiced by Pinto Colvig in 1930, Mickey Rooney in 1931, and June Foray in 1943, and is now voiced by Frank Welker. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Outright Category:Defectors Category:Self-Aware Category:Selfless Category:Passionate Learners